Talk:Great Lakes
Buck Rogers That's nice and all, but what exactly does it have to do with Star Trek? Same with the background note recently added to sauce... – Cleanse 12:21, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Nothing at all. --Alan 12:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. --Jörg 12:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : I removed both. --Alan 12:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, major science fiction series which had several Star Trek actors in it as well as a inside joke reference to Captain Pike. Perhaps I can agree with sauce, but the Buck Rogers reference on this article should remain in, perhaps with a rewording that mentions the specific actors, like Mark Lenard and Tim O'Connor. Perhaps this will do: ::::"The Great Lakes were frequently seen in another science fiction series, , as Buck's base in New Chicago was located near Lake Michigan. Several ''Star Trek actors, such as Tim O'Connor and Mark Lenard appeared in Buck Rogers and the series once paid homage to Star Trek by paging a "Captain Pike" at a spaceport". :::There obviously is a connection worth mentioning, I feel. -FC 16:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::No. No. No. Simply having Trek actors doesn't make another sci-fi series worth mentions on MA all over the place. In the Parodies and References pages? Sure. In the performer pages? Sure. In Great Lakes, and Michigan, and Mars, and Klingon, and... :::::'NO!' Star Trek wiki, not Sci-Fi wiki. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:26, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::I guess that makes sense. Can we find a home for the above information? -FC 16:29, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::No one really answered my question about where this information could be put and I just discovered that the article Christopher Pike has a Buck Rogers reference in it. Specifically: ::::"In the 1980s science fiction series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century episode, "A Dream of Jennifer" (which starred Felix Silla), Christopher Pike's name is paged over the intercom system in a tongue-in-cheek homage to the Star Trek character."'' :::Clearly there aren't any set guidelines here as this kind of thing is being allowed in some articles but not in others. I won't put this material back in with such feelings as described above, but this doesnt seem like we are keeping to any pattern here. -FC 06:05, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Some difference. The Christopher Pike thing is a direct and intentional Star Trek reference. Not just an episode that so happens to mention lakes that exist in the real world and so happens to star a Trek actor. It isn't direct, it isn't intentional. It is more like playing six degrees of separation. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, why is this discussion still going on? The references to Buck Rogers and the Great Lakes and sauce have absolutely no place here. As Cobra said, the Pike reference was an intentional injoke, but sauces being mentioned and the Great Lakes being seen in some Buck Rogers episode has no relevance for this Star Trek Wiki. Sauces are seen and mentioned in so many movies, books and TV shows, the same is true for the Great Lakes, I'm sure they are also seen in the X-files, Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica (old and new) and The Bold and the Beautiful and in no case was their appearance a Buck Rogers reference. As you said, "with such feelings here, putting that info back is not a good idea", right so! --Jörg 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I didn't say a word about the sauces article. That is a separate article on separate page and a separate discussion. I brought this up since it was stated that this material could be moved to a "Parodies and References page" http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Talk:Great_Lakes&diff=867143&oldid=867135. I asked where that page was and no one answered me. -FC 11:38, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, both Buck Rogers references, be it sauce or the Great Lakes have no place here (the Pike one is another case (it's already in the article), like the Jackson Roykirk reference in Knight Rider 2000 or Team Knightrider). Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television) and Science fiction references in Star Trek or Popular culture references in Star Trek can be found at their respective places. I can't think of a way the Great Lakes could be put anywhere in there. --Jörg 11:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I was asking for clarification of a comment made by another user about this article. Sauces is a closed issue on another article page and I have no plans to pursue adding that material back into Memory Alpha. Thanks for the info in any event. P.S.- Are you from Germany? (just curious) -FC 11:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::And I have mentioned "sauce" here as well, because I think both cases are equally unsuitable for inclusion on Memory Alpha, (well, sauce is worse, actually. Might have to do with the redwine-prune sauce I just cooked which didn't taste good at all, dammit ;-)). Yep, I'm from Germany, just came back from lunch with that un-tasty sauce. ;-) --Jörg 11:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC)